In the Line of Destiny
by Kri
Summary: Modern day Hyrule: A class of college students tour to Hyrule Castle, the heart of Hyrule. But once on the way one girl is confronted by things in which will haunt until her destiny is excepted. (ch. 3 edited, no more voices, take a look!)
1. Chapter 1

Note: I got this idea maybe 2 or so years ago, but didn't have the skills or the patience to write anything __

Note: I got this idea maybe 2 or so years ago, but didn't have the skills or the patience to write anything. So now I've decided to try it. ^.^ Please tell me if you think it's worth continuing, this chapter's mostly an introduction to the characters and how life is in modern day Hyrule. Don't mind my dry humor inserted through most of this chapter and fic.:P And don't kill me if you think the name sucks! 

****

Disclaimer and Copyright: All characters and places referring to the video game series, The Legend of Zelda, is owned by Nintendo. (You think if I owned these that I'd sacrifice my teenage life and vision to sit a computer and type all this? Yes? O.o bah!:p) Other names, characters, and towns that are _not_ owned by Nintendo are from my own mind and are therefore my own creations, please don't steal them. Rock alien will be angry, and he will attack you from under his rug or inside his closest. ^.^ j/k. Enjoy de read!

****

In the Line of Destiny_(may change name)_

--Taking place in modern day Hyrule; A class of students majoring in history get a chance to travel within Hyrule to view and tour it's ancient castle. One night, when the students stay in a small forest town, one is constantly followed by a small cloaked figure. Who is this figure? And why this one student? Is this a sign of something to come? -- 

__

Chapter 1- Trip of a Lifetime - 

'Thump. Thump. Thump.' On and on the sound went. Soon becoming a constant rhythm of a tilted head bouncing against a bus window. She was determined to get at least a few minutes of sleep, being the ride itself was anything but exciting. Come to think of it, the ride wasn't all too comfy either. Of course not one rider could disagree that this was definitely a trip of a lifetime. The students majoring in history at Nayru University had finally squandered enough money, begging for their history professor to allow a little 'field trip'. It was all the historian nuts who had a book glued to their nose at all times that wanted this trip. Threatening their only source for a meager meal a day and a chance at affording to actually clean the their laundry for this! Since the money-hungry washers always gulped down two blue rupees a load, never getting its fill, you had to dig well under the couch coushins. 

So was she one who would plague the library hunting for historic information as if a total scavenger? Hell no. The only reason she was on this trip was because she was on the brink of failing the semester. Going on this trip will make some nice extra credit come finals. No, she wasn't stupid, nor did she understand the blah historic past of this primitive country. She possibly knew more than the ravaged wolfos that were her fellow history students. 

It was just; the country's history was so, predictable. Far too ordinary compared to any other country in the region. The oldest recorded records they say were only a thousand or so years ago. The country could not have been that young, there was no possible way. The only recorded war, that was more like a protest, caused the fall of dictatorship and the royal family being driven away. A democracy was then formed, and is still in strong effect today. The only race mentioned in the beginning was the dominance today, Hylian. Humans were mentioned once immigrating from overseas. It was just so strange. No country was _ever_ that peaceful. There had to have been something else, hidden by the government cause they'd rather not have the public know. Keeping the public in the dark was always perfect for them, because then they'd have more control. This girl had told this thought to many of her friends, teachers, anyone that would be willing to listen to her ideas. But as every single one had done, with their too narrow of minds to consider anything, was just burst into laughter. Telling her to drop such a cocka-mee-mee idea, well that wasn't going to happen anytime soon. 

So why did she ever major in history? Historians get paid big bucks if they know their stuff. Plus you can't just deny that constant thirst to find something more and this trip might just quench that thirst too. Far from the desolate city nestled on Lake Hylia called Thalassa, they would travel to the northwestern edge of Hyrule. The name of the city came from travelers who stumbled across Lake Hylia. After founding a small village there the travelers became so awed by the lake's size it was like a sea to them. It would take them two days journeying by bus to the location of the ancient Hyrule castle and the castle town at the foot of it. The entire town and castle was rebuilt, to make a complete replica of the old one, even containing furniture and odd personal items belong to the royal family itself. The place was all a complete tourist trap, but still became informative on historic myths and lore. You just had to make sure not to be suckered into buying any maps.

'Thump. Thump. Thump. CRACK!!' A muffled groan followed the teeth-rattling hit against the window. The bus must have just accidentally plowed through another pothole that makes all the occupants fly inches form their seat. Causing them all to fall down with a butt first impact, smacking heads with the sharer of your seat. 

"Morning, sunshine!" A cheery voice exclaimed, right in her ear. Sure it's nice when a person has someone around that's constantly cheery, but not when that person suddenly gets a splitting headache and has been asleep the entire ride. 

Taking her right hand the girl rubbed her aching head. Blonde hair, at the moment a straggly mess with bangs, fell into her face like many times before. With this kind of hair she always had to keep on her toes, ready to fight off all scissors wielding bangs haters. So far from the looks of it though, she was still victorious. "Mmph." She grunted in response, sky blue eyes still clouded from attempted sleep.

"Oh come on, Lyndsey! Wake up! It's a beautiful day!" Her companion in the seat noted, still in a bright tone.

Lyndsey turned to the window, which loves to cause pain, finally waking up. What to be seen wasn't all too beautiful. Rain streaked glass made looking through it a complete blur. Gray shaded the entire sky, and every time the bus would hit a bump mud would fly, speckling the entire window.

Turning back Lyndsey commented with a spark of sarcasm, "You're right Kyle, that's the most beautiful thing I've ever seen."

"Maybe you should have kept on sleeping." Kyle replied, dryly. 

Ignoring his comment Lyndsey looked up and ahead, her view to the front window blocked by various heads. The road was an old gravel, now mud, trail that always doubled in potholes when it rained. They were lucky it wasn't washed out yet. Even though Hyrule was very up-to-date with technology, they still had horrible roads. Clearing her throat Lyndsey called out with a whine loud enough so the world around her could hear her, "Are we there yet?"

Groans responded from all the alert passengers, some giving her disgusted looks while others threatened to throw objects at her. Ducking back behind the seat she snickered, oh how fun it was to pick on the short nerved, easy to annoy people. 

Changing her tone back to serious she questioned Kyle, "So where are we staying again for tonight?"

Kyle scrunched his brow, a common trademark when he would think deeply. "The Deku Scrub Inn, which is in that small forest village named Koriki."

"Such odd names all these towns have." Lyndsey remarked as that thought appeared inside her brain. That became her best and only answer to Kyle's information.

Chuckling the chocolate color eyed boy nodded in agreement. His hair and eyes matched in color, and sweetness as rich as chocolate was always clearly shown. 

The ride journeyed about another four hours more, stopping only when reaching their planned destination. They arrived at Koriki right when nightfall was lingering. With the day's light gasping for one final breath before being swallowed whole by night's deep blue abyss. The town itself was small in comparison to its massive surroundings. The forest towered above almost engulfing the few structures unable to compare to nature's own regal beauty. It all seemed to glow, the tops of the trees fueled by the golden touch of the sun's dying rays. 

The bus came to a halt in front of a single floored, but widely built structure, taking up much of the street they turned on. It was a miracle that their jarring machine on wheels had finally ceased and diseased. They were all finally free from its clutches! Lyndsey could barely sit still in her seat. While everyone else, including Kyle, were so dead tired and stiff they could barely stand up. It was taking forever to unload the bus being everyone decided to move slower than a dead grandma. Lyndsey was starting to regret that of choosing a seat near the back.

"Oh come on! Come on! Come on people! We're finally free and you're as slow as a log rotting!" Lyndsey half yelled, half muttered. Only passengers in the surround seats heard her.

"A log rotting?" Kyle questioned, confused by her use of words. 

"Well, I saw a tree and thought of that once." Lyndsey said quickly, using it as a dumb excuse. 

A random guy spoke up to Lyndsey's comment, "Who says we just keep Lyndsey on the bus for the night?" He was fairly good-looking, but seemed cocky. Lyndsey probably punched him once or twice in her college lifetime. 

A single response of "ME!" from almost the entire busload revealed that they shared the cocky boy's feelings.

Kyle kept a pretty smug look during that whole ordeal, smartly keeping his trap shut.

"Oh, I suppose you share their feelings?" Lyndsey asked, sarcastic spark there as usual.

"I didn't say a word." He simply put, finally getting a chance to enter the isle with his bags and working his way to the front. 

Lyndsey followed, duffel bag slung over her shoulder. "You're coming with me to gaze about the town, right?"

"I suppose."

"Yay! Want to share a room too? To save money so a person doesn't have to pay a ton for single rooms." Well, since she was getting positive results, might as well try him with that proposition so she can save an extra buck.

  
"Sure." Kyle answered quickly, not even bothering to think about his answer. He knew he'd get talked into it anyway. 

"Alright!" She cheered. There were just too many times that she loved his easy-going attitude. He couldn't refuse or turn down anything.

Once finally reaching the last step before exiting the bus Lyndsey had to freeze in a moment of awe. The town bustled with people heading home from work. As cars buzzed by shops slowly lighted up to prevent darkness from forecoming. But no, no that wasn't what she had froze for. It was for the magnificent giants that towered beyond the people, cars, and stores. Their shadowy figures rocketed onward and upward to the heavens. The many shades of green brightened an otherwise dull world. The trunks were so wide it matched that of three people side-by-side. And the height, oh their height seemed to never end. Nature's pride and joy by no means. She always seemed to have a certain connection to the forest, even though she had never seen it before till this moment.

"Clear the way already!" A loud obnoxious voice shattered Lyndsey's far off dream. Bringing her back to the fact that she was still parked right on the final step of the bus and was blocking the path of the other anxious riders. Who were read to plow her over at any given moment.

Blushing fiercely at her dumb moment Lyndsey quickly stepped out of the way. Once again joining Kyle as they entered the main lobby of the only motel in town. 

Once stepping inside the two students' ears rung from the all too familiar yells of their professor, Professor Malcolm. Right inside the door was where everyone gathered. While a tall, older man stood in front of the lobby desk, ordering people to stay put and wait till all the students were inside. He had the exact look of a professor from books or movies. A slim, yet still fair figured man with sophisticated glasses and graying hair. Most of those gray hairs probably came from this year's class. They were truly a bunch that kept him on his toes. 

Lyndsey and Kyle took a spot to the side, farther in back. There were both tall and fit Hylians so they could see well over some heads. Kyle had neatly cut chocolate brown hair, perfect with teeth that always shone a sweet smile, and was almost always very neatly dressed as well. He was, as some people would say, the perfect guy that you only see in your imagination. Though being so perfect meant he was hunted down by girls everywhere he went. 

There were times where Lyndsey would just pull a girl aside, if she caught the girl giving Kyle a couple looks. Then she would tell her, "I've seen how you've been looking at him." And just before the captive girl would run off Lyndsey would keep on talking, "You sure you don't watch a crack at him? He's easy! Oh, me? I'm just there to make him look good. Come on!" Then to make matters worse Lyndsey would bring the girl over and leave him alone with her. To top it off the girl would have some kind of habit that would drive Kyle to the brink of insanity. Lyndsey always said though that she should leave so they'd, "Get a chance to know each other."

Oh he'd get her back though. Just sticking her in a small, enclosed room with this firey red head in the class named Gary and it'll be torturous. Those two collided like fire and ice, ever since they were little. It was just her luck that he had to major in the same class as she, probably to force her to get arrested for murder. One time Kyle had rigged it so it was only Lyndsey and Gary being locked inside a cramped storage room. By the time the doors were opened Lyndsey had cuts and bruises all over her and Gary was stuck in a headlock. 

Lyndsey, compared to Kyle, is an utter opposite by no means. Her attire always consisted of worn and comfortable clothes. Nothing like the other women of today wore. Her hair lay straight, and her bangs would always find some way to get into her eyes. She was tall and small built but tough none-the-less. You didn't get on her bad side. 

Seeing that everyone had finally entered the motel, Professor Malcolm began to address his students. "Class, as you can see, we have actually survived the bus ride!"

He was then interrupted and over-powered by the whoops and yells from the crowd. 

Talking twice as loud as he did before the professor knew exactly what to do to settle them down. "Yes, I know you're delighted. But just think, tomorrow's ride is going to be longer yet!"

Hearing that the crowd automatically hushed.

Knowing the response he received was going to happen, Professor Malcolm smirked. "Now, why I brought you all together here was the matter of rooms. The clerk has informed me that there is just enough room to house us only if there's two to a room."

"I get the bed closest to the window, roomy." Kyle whispered, leaning his head to Lyndsey's ear so she would hear him loud and clear.

"We shall see." She whispered back with a smirk.

"But," The professor broke in again. "To prevent any kind of 'accidents' from occurring I have come to the conclusion that girls will stay with girls and guys will stay with guys. So, to make matters easier I will assign who will stay with whom." 

Groans fill the room. Some student's mutters could be heard while a select few were brave enough to toss out comments such as 'We aren't in elementary school anymore!' or 'What's the worse that could happen?'

Lyndsey's heart sank. Never, was she able to get along well with her fellow members of the same sex. She might have just as well been born a man for how she acted. Always pinned as 'one of the guys', she despised joint projects with the women of her class, past and present. Now she had to share a room with one of those prissy, under-dressed bimbos? Maybe she should have dealt without the extra credit.

Holding up his hands as a motion to demand silence Professor Malcolm looked as if he was about to scream.

Right when the room hushed a fairly short, fire color haired man spoke up. "Well, what if you have girls that are mistaken for guys?" When ending he looked to Lyndsey, an evil glint in his eye. He had picked the perfect time to call out the comment; the room was of utter silence.

Through eyes as cold as ice shards and clenched teeth Lyndsey fired back a comment, "Well what if you have guys that scream like a girl?"

"Alright, alright. Knock it off you two." By some miraculous way the professor was able to silence the ban of snickers and 'oooo's by simply saying those simple words. Must be something that comes naturally to all teachers. The attention now focused back on him again Professor Malcolm began to speak. This time he pulled out a supposed victim from the crowd. The person was a girl, very pretty, and by the looks of it she knew it too. She wore a short flowered skirt and a form-fitting shirt. Every inch of her face was covered in makeup so it looked perfect while her hair was pulled back all cutesy like. Appearing like an innocent angel she seemed like the perfect girl for any guy. Lyndsey knew her well, as being a complete slut. 'Any guy, anytime, any where' was this gal's motto. 

"I'll start off with Shawna." Professor Malcolm said, referring to whom he pulled out as he laid his arm casually around her shoulder. "Any volunteers for sharing a room with her?"

The room went still as eyes began to dart about the room to each person. A few guys raised their hands, as if they thought they were funny.

"I bet Professor Malcolm is about ready to volunteer himself." Lyndsey muttered. Anyone in listening distance couldn't help to sustain a slight snicker. 

Snapping his head in Lyndsey's direction like a hunter to a rustle in the brush the professor grinned. "Ah, Lyndsey Courager, just the one I was thinking of. You two are perfect! Room 37, Section D; it's not reachable from the lobby you must walk around to the back."

"What!?" Both roommates retorted in unison.

  
"Oh you'll survive! Now step aside we need to keep moving." Professor Malcolm ordered, grabbing another student from the crowd and repeating the process.

"Of all the dirty rotten…" Lyndsey said softly through her teeth as she made her way to the door. No one could decipher what she muttered next, nor did they want to. 

Shawna came prancing over, high heals clicking and a huffing the entire way. Her makeup caked eyes were dulled by annoyance as she passed by Lyndsey. Showing the keys for the room in her hand and waving them past Lyndsey's face Shawna spoke in an up-tight, snobby tone. "I can't believe out of all the people out there that I have to share a room with _you_." She sneered on the last word like it was unholy to speak it. 

"Believe me, I share your pain." Lyndsey remarked, reluctantly following her to the door.

"Hey! Wait!" A voice called while an arm took hold of Lyndsey, stopping her dead in her tracks. 

She slowly turned around, already knowing it was Kyle by the sound of his voice, "What?"

"Are you still going to journey through the town?" Kyle questioned. His eyes were of eagerness and curiosity.

Lyndsey shrugged. "Yeah sure, twenty minutes?"

Glancing back to see half the room already starting to clear he answered. "Fifteen and right at these doors."

"Done." Lyndsey simply said with a grin. The grin immediately disappeared once hearing the most ear ringing voice screech, "Aren't you coming!?!"  


Gritting her teeth and rolling her eyes Lyndsey spun around, continuing to the door. Once she reached where Shawna stood she spoke with a hammed up bright tone, "Yes, Dear!" 

Kyle couldn't help but snicker. He should have felt at least a bit sorry for her, since she was always stuck in these kinds of situations. But do you think he was? Naw…   


**__**

Note: No this is not a fic where all the characters from the games are modernized, so Gary is not exactly Ganondorf, Lyndsey is not Link or Zelda and Kyle isn't.. anybody! Ahahahah! You just have to wait a see what happens to these folks.:p


	2. Chapter 2

Well I got a few reviews, good enough to keep me going __

Well I got a few reviews, good enough to keep me going! Thanks Oltri, you sounded like you really meant that you loved the fic.:P The story starts to actually take shape in the chapter, woohoo! Read on! * cracks whip, whip cuts lip* O.O @#@$#$#*@%(@%*)!!!! * runs off*

****

Disclaimer: I, my dog, my pen, or anything else that belongs to me does not own Zelda. And after countless failed attempts to take over the company, I have finally realized… *sniff * … that *sniff *… I am not destined to be the owner!! *breaks down crying * ;.; j/k. Those other characters that are not creations of Nintendo are mine though, no stealing…or I will hurt you ^.^ 

****

Chapter 2~

Section D was located on the exact opposite side of the building that the lobby was. Cutting right into the forest itself, anyone who stays in Section D and E will get a bird's eye view of the life within it. At any other moment Lyndsey would be in heaven! But there was only one soul reason why this was a decent sulking moment.

The constant click of high heels echoed across the parking lot pavement. The two roommates were just rounding section C, after that the pavement would stop abruptly. Just freshly mowed grass was what you crossed then.

Shawna cringed once stepping into the grass, finally realizing that it only stopped raining two or so hours ago. The wet grass and muddy ground oozed and squished around her feet and shoes. She said with disgust to Lyndsey, who continued on her way without looking back, "I can't believe how you could be so lucky!"

"Wear actual shoes next time." Lyndsey replied still not looking back or stopping. Right about now she was glad she wore black boots.

"No!" Shawna snapped, "I mean about Kyle." Finally, using a brain cell she slipped off her shoes and trudged through the mud with bare feet.

"What do you mean?" Lyndsey questioned suspiciously, turning her head to be face-to-face with Shawna.

"Oh please! Perfect guy like that, no wonder you have kept him all to yourself!" She accused.

"You're just jealous cause he's not easy, like you!" Lyndsey snapped. What always made her blood pressure soar was the fact that people always thought her and Kyle as a couple, which they weren't! Even Kyle became sick of being accused like that.

Shawna snorted, growing quiet. She never bothered to try to think of how to argue back. Instead she stormed ahead, ripping back the glass door with the letter "D" printed at eye level, and marched inside. 

Lyndsey followed, only in a much calmer fashion. She sighed, growling along with it. This night was going to be a nightmare. 

******

The hallways were of simple white walls and dark carpeting. A sign inside the door had various destinations printed in big bold letters. The pool and restaurant were down the hall in front of her; the rooms branched off to the left. Shawna was no where to be see, but wet footmarks clearly showed her direction. When Lyndsey turned she saw the first door on her left swung wide open. It must have been her room, who else would do such a thing? Slowly and cautiously Lyndsey stepped inside, wary of the fact that Shawna might just spring out and club her with a heeled shoe at any moment. The room shared the same maroon carpet as the halls. The walls were an imitation wood paneling. Inside a small pure white room revealed the bathroom and showers. A bright light shown out of the room and the sound of water made it seem like it was turned on full blast from a faucet. 

Avoiding the bathroom for the moment Lydsey looked through the main part of the room. A petite table separated two beds. Placed on it were a lamp, phone, and a remote for the TV conveniently placed right across the room. The TV was placed on a chest of drawers, a large mirror hung behind it. The highlight of the room was two large patio doors, straight ahead from where Lyndsey stood. 

She walked past the bathroom, noticing Shawna vigorously washing the mud off her shoes in the tub, not yet knowing she wasn't alone in the room. Dropping her bag on the bed nearest to the patio doors Lyndsey continued walking to the doors very slowly, as if caught in a trance. Outside large trunks of trees towered over everything, while beyond them a dark abyss awaited her. Lyndsey felt tempted to run out and find what was beyond that cloak. Her hand brushed to the handle on the door, as if to pull it aside, but finding it locked brought her mind out of the clouds. She looked at her watch and frowned. Leaving the door and her daydream she sifted through her duffel bag. Out popped a small purse, the one item she loathed. It always found some way or another to fall off her shoulder. So to be rid of the frustration for part of the trip she stuffed it in her bag. Slinging it over her shoulder Lyndsey first stopped to talk to her roommate. She stopped in the doorway while Shawna sat at the edge of the bathtub, dipping her feet into some shallow water.

"Busy?" Lyndsey questioned. Shawna's back was to her, and she jumped slightly.

Shawna turned to face her. She seemed almost serene and calm, but did not answer. Her hands were dripping wet, and the water inside the tub was discolored from dirt. 

Lyndsey was shocked that no remark was fired back. _What could possibly be in the water? _She stammered at first, "Well umm… I'm going out for awhile, and I was going to ask you to leave the patio doors unlocked."

"Going for a certain romp in the woods with Kyle?" Shawna asked suspiciously, turning her back to Lyndsey once more. 

Any good thoughts that Lyndsey had about Shawna were now thrown out the window. "Alright, ground rules:" She began, cold and firm. "No, absolutely no guys in this room when I'm back. I keep my bed by the patio, the patio doors are to be unlocked and I shall take a spare key."

Shawna turned, answering in a snooty tone, "Anything else?"

Lyndsey's eyes narrowed, but she didn't reply. _I hope she finds a wart on her foot.. _Spinning around and grabbing the key on a counter Lyndsey was off.

******

"You took your time. I thought you'd be out of there as fast as possible." Kyle commented, a self-satisfied look on his face.

Lyndsey opened her mouth, just about ready to say something, but closed it when nothing came. Then she bounced back with a subject change, "So who'd you get stuck with?"

"Your favorite person." He grumbled.

"HAH! Gary!?" This was the first thing Lyndsey heard all night that made her crack up laughing. "How is his cage going to fit in that room?" 

Kyle grinned, "I'll just let him roam the halls inside his plastic ball."

Lyndsey smiled also. Fingering the strap of her purse she looked up at the fading twilight. Pink and orange still loomed in the west, but a dark blue veil reached farther every time she blinked. "Shouldn't we get going?" She asked, tilting her head.

Nodding Kyle started to cross the street. Shops and buildings were cramped together, side by side, only separating at intersections of the streets. Cars zipped by, their headlights with such a blinding glare that both Kyle and Lyndsey saw spots constantly. Lights inside the windows were dimmed and doors were locked, but the two were just window-shopping. Few people strayed the streets. Some were wanderers, just letting their feet lead them. Most were rushing through, trying to get home before total darkness came. 

Kyle and Lyndsey walked down the main street, so not to end up lost in an unknown city at night. They were coming close to the end of the street, where lights were less and trees were much more. The paved street of the city would suddenly become a dirt path, and through the maze of trees taillights could be seen off in the distance.

Lyndsey's ears twitched every so often. They were long, slender, and came to a sharp point at the top. It was said in ancient lore that true Hylians had very sensitive hearing, able to hear many times greater than humans. The thought of that came into Lyndsey's mind, but she denied that fact right away. _It's all just myths, bed time stories at best._ But there was a few times when she would spin around, almost expecting someone to be there right behind her. About the third time she did so is when Kyle spoke up.

"Is something wrong?" He questioned, obviously concerned.

Lyndsey bit her bottom lip, thinking deeply before replying, "I dunno, I keep having a feeling- -"

"A feeling?" Kyle cut in, already confused.

Lyndsey sighed, looking behind her again. All that was to be seen was people moving back and forth along the sidewalk, their pale faces illuminated by the lampposts. None showed any interest in Lyndsey or Kyle and kept on their selected path. There was still some little feeling inside her, telling that one pair of eyes was interested in them. "I just thought we were being followed or something." She stifled a chuckle to sugar coat her solemn tone. "I must be paranoid."

Kyle smirked, but could see right through her. "Maybe it's some stalker, a secret admirer perhaps?" He joked, trying to lighten the conversation.

  
"Or maybe one of your many disappointed girlfriends." Lyndsey remarked, a spark and smile present. 

"Or it's one of the countless men you've mugged that wanted revenge." Kyle finished, his grin even brighter.

Lyndsey snickered. "Let's go back, it's getting dark."

Kyle looked around. Where they were standing, at the city's edge, night had surely settled in. Few cars were out on the streets and shop lights were dying rapidly. Within the forest itself coo's of night creatures came about, ready to arise. "Alright." He agreed before crossing with her to the other side of the street.

Lyndsey's strange feeling was beginning to waver until they were on the other side of the street. Now it was as strong as ever. Footsteps, light little footsteps echoed through the hollow of her head. Her mind seemed to be screaming, "Look out! Something's going to happen!!" So overcome by this sudden feeling Lyndsey forgot all about what she had such a fixed death grip on throughout the entire evening, her purse. If she didn't constantly adjust it so the strap would stay on her shoulder the purse would slide straight to the ground, perfect for any sticky fingers to grab. Lyndsey became so numb from this "feeling" that she stopped dead cold, and the purse slowly slid off her shoulder, tumbling to a heap of black cloth on the cement.

"Lyndsey?"

  
_Oh great, first it's footsteps and now I can hear someone calling me inside my head._

"Lyndsey?"

Lyndsey blinked, only to see Kyle's face right in front of her. She gave him a look of either disgust or the 'do-I-know-you look'.

"You dropped your purse." He pointed out.

Lyndsey looked down by her feet, breathing a sigh of relief. "I did! Didn't I?" Still half in a dream she reached down to grab it.

But out of nowhere a small figure, maybe not even the size of a child, ran out of the crowd. The little figure's face was not seen, for it was draped in a hooded cloak shaded dark green. Its feet padded quickly through the silencing city, and with Lyndsey not suspecting a thing the figure grabber her purse with lightning quick reflexes. It then shifted into high gear, weaving through people like a little green blur. 

"HEY!!" Lyndsey hollered, only catching a glimpse of the miniature thief. People around paid no heed. No one knew her, so no one bothered. Gritting her teeth Lyndsey took off faster than those marathon men, with their claims for being unbeatable for thousands of ages.

All through the town windows rattled with her next outburst, "Come back with my purse you little imp!!"

Kyle barely had a chance to blink, let alone yell out, "Lyndsey! Come back! You'll get lost out there in the dark!" But she was gone even before he called out her name. He trotted after her, clumsily pushing his way through the crowd. It was almost completely dark out by now, with only the lights to maneuver by being the lampposts. Kyle stopped at every alley, peering into an inky blackness. Nothing was there, not even the sound of galloping feet. He'd lost her, never even having a trail on her. 

Sighing he journeyed back to the hotel. The streets seemed so lonely now, deserted like a ghost town. The pale yellow lights of the street lamp added to his loneliness. She'll come back, and is probably already heading back to the hotel. That he could only hope, that and the fact that she skinned that thief alive.

******

"That little scrub." Lyndsey muttered, blindly walking down another dark alley. The tiny thief had ducked into the first alley, becoming as invisible as the hands in front of her. Beyond that point she knew nothing of the cloaked figure's whereabouts. The alley stank of the nose-tickling odor of garbage and neglect. No lights shone through these alleys, only a slight moonshine alerted Lyndsey of turns or dead ends. 

When she would slink quietly she could hear the pitter-patter of small feet. They were distant, but still as loud as ever with her keen hearing. The figure seemed to go in the direction of the forest, staying clear of any major city areas, or main roads for that matter.

Suddenly Lyndsey froze, the ground was no longer hard and cold but wet and soft beneath her feet. Square buildings stopped as looming pillars replaced them. She blinked, the light seeming slightly brighter out of the city. The light of the moon broke through the gaps of bunched of leaves. Beams of it scattered about the ground, like sun shining through a dust coated window. Sounds, the voice of nature, singing on and off pitch came from all directions. Creaks and moans, howls and cries encircled her. Some were distant, some nervously close. 

Hesitating at first Lyndsey took a step forward, and then was blown back by a sudden emotion. It overcame her entire body. Her fingers twitched, and her toes tingled. A feeling of familiarity came over, but how could she have been here before? The noises were louder, and vibrated her head like the beat of a drum. There were more frightened, alarmed voices. "Someone is here! Someone is here! Awake! Hide! Defend!" They seemed to yell.

Lyndsey took another step, and this new emotion did not falter. Her feet itched to run. So she ran, without thinking, without reason. _That thief must be found._ She said to herself, through her true self was not commanding her actions. With no control she ran deeper, and deeper into the forest. 


	3. Chapter 3

Author's Note: Well, this thing took long enough to get up. O.o Yes I take forever to get off my rear and write something! 

**_Copyright and Disclaimer: _**Okay okay I admit it, I'm a distant cousin of the great one yes. We're 100,000,000,000th cousins, so of course I consider this all mine ^.^ *hears a pounding on her door… gulp* Um, Alright alright!! I meant 100,000,000,001th cousin, and any characters and places that are creations of Nintendo from the mighty and great Legend of Zelda video game series is not mine. Boohoo… BUT, any other characters that do not belong to Nintendo come from my own jarred up brain, *slams a jar with a brain on the table* they are not related to any other story, and if that isn't true it's coincidence.. I swear! So, in other words, don't steal, you don't want to play "hide the soap" with Bubba your cellmate at the local prison. Now, have a nice day. ^.^ 

**Major Editing note: (August 18th, 2002)   Okay, new readers won't notice this but the two or so people that have been keeping track of these chapters, I have finally decided to get rid of the mysterious voice in Lyndsey's head while fighting this beast.  It doesn't fit with the rest of my story, so I explained it a little better what happens to her, plus I didn't like the stupid voice anyways.:p  That's it, read on!**

**Chapter 3~ **_edited __08/18/02___

"How stupid am I? Sprinting off into some forest like a crazed nature lover _in_ the middle of the night, having who knows what kind of furry critters drooling over me like I'm some beefed up appetizer." Lyndsey grumbled on, and on, and on. After running through the forest for some time a stumble into a thorny bush brought her back to a painful reality. It was some unknown force that pulled her into the forest in the first place. Like a foreign voice and spirit tried to take over, ordering her to run. To keep running, never to stop, but once she stumbled, it was gone. It felt like a sudden jolt out of a dream.

Everything looked the same. Every turn was no different than another. Lyndsey could have been spinning circles without knowing. If only she could remember during the point where she meaninglessly ran. When Lyndsey would try to recall that all she could pictured was a forest bathed in moonlight, and the voices within the trees growing louder.

"What is happening to me?" She whispered, stopping at that moment. She turned to the right, left, behind and in front of her. "Trees, just the same tree over and over…" Lyndsey decided to keep going forwards, taking too many turns would get her even more confused, if that were even possible. The forest seemed silent, but watchful. Maybe that little imp was hiding somewhere else ready to rob her blind once more. The voices of the forest ceased, making the air seem heavy with anticipation.

By now she had begun to notice how much undergrowth there actually was. Large bushes were fairly scarce but vines and crawling weeds entwined all over the ground. Some demanded so much space they slinked up trees, wrapping their weaving arms around the base. They gripped and clawed around Lyndsey's ankles, jealous of a being with height and the ability to move at will. The vines pulled, desperately trying to bring her down to their level. Going was slow, and Lyndsey got frustrated fairly quickly. 

"Grrr. Can't one thing go right?!" She yelled to the sky and the world, clenching her fists. Lyndsey tried to take a step but saw she was entangled halfway up to her knees. Muttering incoherently she jerked her feet. No use, Lyndsey really was stuck. She lifted up one foot, then when finding out that one wasn't loose at all she tried the same thing with the other. These weeds really kept a death grip. Then, jerking ahead too far and too violently Lyndsey fell forward, falling and landing with a loud "thump!" The ground felt like cement and she felt the fast escape of air through her lungs. 

One arm extended far ahead of her head, and she wiggled her fingers to search for solid ground to brace them with. Her fingers felt something cold, but it wasn't the ground. It couldn't be, it had a smooth texture, nothing near that of dirt. 

Lyndsey lifted her head. Woven deep within the undergrowth something shone like newly polished metal. The moonlight bounced off it, causing the object to shine like a torch in a pitch-black room. She ran her fingers along it, the side edges slanted, ending at a point. This was a knife, or some other sharp object. Lyndsey sat up, using her other hand to pull away the weeds that hid the object. The object was a small sword, almost child-sized. The hilt was made of gold; a small red stone set in it. She held it up into the moonlight, the sword' s metal causing the light to bounce off it in all directions. It looked so untarnished, as if it was newly forged, but yet seemed so old. The sword had to have been old, for sword making was a trait long forgotten.

Curious, and a bit stumped on why this sword ended up here, Lyndsey continued to turn it in the light. It was so small; the hilt would have fit in her grasp if only she was a good five years younger. Too fascinated in her newfound treasure Lyndsey had never noticed how quiet the forest had become. A breeze came up, blowing her hair so it framed her face. Lyndsey stood up; the forest had become dead still, and the feeling that every pair of eyes that were focused on her clouded her brain. 

A rustle came from behind her, causing Lyndsey to spin around, sword gripped tightly in hand. Something stood there, its figure crouched low, shadowed by darkness. Eyes opened, revealing pale yellow spheres with black slits. A soft rumble erupted from its throat as it took a step closer. Its eyes focused in with Lyndsey's. She couldn't move, her body quivered. Lyndsey's eyes shone with great fear. Something snapped inside her mind, much like what happened before. She felt exactly like she did when she entered the forest, like someone was taking over her.  It was as if someone else's mind controlled her movements.  She would have tried to fight it, but she was not herself anymore.  The old self would have ran, but these new thoughts told her to be brave, and courageous, that this creature was no match for her.  

She put both hands on the small sword, crouching like a cat.  All the fright had left her, and she was as calm as the breeze on a clear sunny day.  She narrowed her eyes, and separated herself from the rest of the world.  It was just her and the beast now.

The beast blinked one in disbelief. 'How can it that she. She! Could challenge something as great as I!?' was what its eyes seemed to say. The creature's head lowered, as the lantern eyes burned brighter. Its lips curled back to reveal ivory white fangs that dripped with saliva. Lowering its head the beast hunched its back, showing as much tension as a bunched up spring.

Lyndsey twitched, suddenly losing her cat-like abilities.  Her mind whirled, and she almost felt sick.  Whatever sense of some calm peacefulness left her in an instant.   _What are you thinking!? You idiot! You're about to become- -_

But before she could finish that thought the beast sprung. Its front legs stretch far ahead of its head as Lyndsey was tackled to the ground. The sword was knocked from her hands, and now both were used to keep the claws on the beast's paws from shredding her to pieces. She extended her arms out to their fullest length, so its head was only inches away from hers. The beast snapped and jerked frantically, trying to get just one small bite out of her. Its hind legs scraped across the ground near Lyndsey's knees. Too terrified to even think right she moved on instinct, and by that annoying little voice that was commanding her earlier. Hunching her legs up so that the tips of her toes were just under the beast, she then pushed with her feet and hands, throwing the beast aside.

The creature landed with a thump, but whipped around to take a quick swipe. Luckily Lyndsey rolled out of the way in time. Finding the sword again, Lyndsey popped up onto her feet, wishing at this moment that she had some superglue. 

The beast shifted weight from shoulder to shoulder. It was built much like a large dog, it had to have been a wolfo. Lyndsey was almost sure of that, being she had a close enough look at the thing! She tried to straighten out her priorities as the wolfo started to circle her. _Keep your hands on the sword. Keep your hands on the sword. Keep your_ "AHHHHH!!!!!!"

The wolfo pounced and Lyndsey jumped aside, swinging the gold sword as the beast flew by. It landed in a heap, making Lyndsey's heart leap with the sudden thought that she killed it! With one slice! Those feelings quickly melted. The wolfo stumbled, raising slowly on shaking limbs. A gash stuck out on its right front leg, with bright red liquid dripping from the wound like rain. When turning its head Lyndsey clumsily dropped her sword when getting a look at those eyes. Like a cover was pulled over them the eyes glowed a deep red. Lyndsey dove to the ground, just in time as the beast took another jump at her. The wolfo flew over her, silently padding out of sight. Standing up she picked up her sword once more, but this time she was alone. A howl shook her nerves, seeming to come from behind every tree. The unsettling silence rolled in like a fog bank, and Lyndsey couldn't see anything. 

Her ears twitched, something inside her gut was screaming at her in hysterics.  Loud as a siren her mind flashed.  _Behind you! Behind you!  Turn around, NOW!!  _

Lyndsey twirled, the sword flying from her hands. Straight as an arrow it flew, its target only admitting a yelp before it was permanently silenced. The wolfo lay on the ground, the sword protruding out of its forehead. Too disgusted by the scene Lyndsey cringed, not wanting to be the one to pull that sword out. She could always just leave it there. Why would she need it again anyway? To scare off Gary? Perhaps. The job did not have to be done though; a loud hiss came from the body as a green flame erupted from its core. The fire licked at every corner, and every bit of hair. Soon nothing was left of the wolfo, and the small sword fell too the newly bare ground. 

Overcome by relief Lyndsey slumped to the ground. "Run after a purse and almost become a wolfo's supper. This day is just getting better and better. I wonder what else could there be to pop out." 

A giggle answered Lyndsey's spoken thoughts. A giggle much like a child's. "You seem to have the spirit, but your fighting needs a little work." The voice was high, matching the exact ton of a young girl. It came form the trees above Lyndsey, and after what has all happened Lyndsey wouldn't be surprised if it were a tree that was talking. 

Lyndsey groaned, "I knew it. I knew something else was going to happen." She stood up, looking into the trees around her, yelling out after making a circle of the trees around her. "Who are you? Show yourself!"

A loud thump followed her demands. In the limited light the trees allowed Lyndsey could see a figure before her. It wore a long cloak, a hood draped over its face. After getting her first glimpse at the mysterious figure Lyndsey's eyes narrowed. The sword was tightly gripped in her right hand.

"You don't look too happy to see me. Do I upset you?" The figure piped. Its voice was like a carefree child's chatter. At any other moment Lyndsey would almost have to smile at how cute and innocent those few words were.

Lyndsey took a few steps, not saying a word. Her royally ticked expression was still intact. 

The figure gulped, cautiously stepping back. Lyndsey didn't notice then but what caused this figure to gulp was the fact that her eyes turned from pale to bright and cold blue. The seemed to glow with an unknown source of light.

"It can't be… The ancient one is already beginning to awaken…" The figure whispered, continuing to back up as Lyndsey advanced.

  
"What was that!?" Lyndsey snapped.

The figure whipped around and ran off back into the woods. Her feet padding quickly on the forest floor.

"Oh no you don't." Lyndsey muttered, throwing the small sword right in the direction the figure ran. 'Thwack!' The sword had dug itself into a nearby tree, with wood splintering in all directions. 

"Hey!!" A high voice squeaked. Walking a few steps forward Lyndsey could clearly see the figure once more, yanking at the piece of clothe jammed into the tree along with the sword. Seeing Lyndsey beginning to walk towards her, the figure began to tug even more frantically at the cloak. 

Grabbing the figure by the collar, Lyndsey lifted her up to eye level. The cloak ripped and Lyndsey yanked the dagger out to hold it to the child's face. "Give me back my purse!!" She yelled with unbottled rage. 

By now the hood had fallen back. A long braid of bright green was unleashed, tumbling to chest length. Sapphire eyes stared right through Lyndsey. The child-like face seemed to belong to a mind and body far more aged. "But--"

  
"I mean NOW--" Lyndsey cut the last word short, dropping the girl and letting the dagger slip through her fingers. Buckling over, she felt pain ran through her body like an electric shock. She gripped her right arm tightly, as if it would explode if she would loosen her grip. Even though it seemed like an eternity, the pain soon subsided enough for Lyndsey to bring her hand away. Large gashes traveled parallel to each other right above her elbow. He fingers stuck together from the blood that leaked from her. 

The girl had hit the ground hard, but quickly brushed the dirt off of her. It was a shock that she didn't run away again. "Can I see the wound?" The girl asked softly, her eyes rounded to show sympathy. 

Lyndsey eyed her suspiciously. 

The girl almost giggled at her look before commenting, "Even though a stump could sense the mistrust in your eyes. I promise you, I am not here to do you any harm."

"No harm!? No HARM!?" Lyndsey flared. Three hours of sleep and the fact that these last few minutes were the most exciting and life-threatening minutes in her entire life had finally caught up to her. She began to vent, her words moving so fast she was barely understandable. "I have just followed what looks to be a ten-year-old thief into a forest, which inside my mind is almost _alive_, was a nice mat for a **huge** wolfo to test his claws on, and have found out after I picked up some "sword" for the first time I have some kind of fighting ability! This, all because I go after a purse I don't even like!" Lyndsey stopped suddenly to breathe, looking as wild and frenzied as her sudden burst of emotion. Her eyes burned, and she looked to the girl as if to burn her to a crisp right there. All she wanted to do was go home. 

The girl looked to the ground, grabbing an object out of the cloak and flopping it onto the ground where it sat lifelessly. 

Grabbing it and the dagger hungrily, Lyndsey turned around ready to sprint back home. Right after taking one step though, she froze. She had no clue which direction she was even facing. Moonlight shined through cracks in every direction as if it was held back by loosely tied knots in a net. 

The girl's voice came from behind her. "Don't know your way?" It was soft and reluctant, but still sparked with a hint of sarcasm.

Lyndsey didn't listen, she didn't even turn in the girl's direction. Thinking and muttering to herself she concluded, "Straight is as good as any other direction."

Two steps later lead to a loud groaning, like stretched wood to the point where it will.. 'SNAP!' Lyndsey jumped. Another snap followed, then another, and more. Each more quicker in coming than the last. All closed with the click a lock would admit. Lyndsey turned her head from side to side, in the direction of each snap she was able to catch. The light, the beams of light were all beginning to shut off like a switch was pulled. Each crack in the trees was snapping shut, locked tightly. This net was now being woven as strong as possible.

Instantly Lyndsey turned to the girl, who had not moved. Her figure grew shadier with each snap. The forest was becoming dark, like a city during a massive blackout. Snaps and groans grew loud like the climax in an orchestra piece. It was madness to try to listen. There was too many, far too fast! Falling to the ground, Lyndsey covered her ears, wanting an escape. 

As quick as it all began the snaps and groans just stopped. The forest grew silent once more. But now, the drastic change was that there was no difference if Lyndsey opened her eyes or kept them closed. A breeze chilled her, and loosened the leaves on the trees above her. The leaves then began to rain down around Lyndsey like on a fall day. Hesitating at first, she opened her eyes. A circle of light began to form around Lyndsey as the leaves continued to fall. Healthy leaves they were, but yet they fell as slowly and peacefully as snowflakes. Lyndsey looked up into a clear sky, the light of a full moon shone silver upon her.

"The forest can sense it as well as I can see it, you are the descendant of him."

Lyndsey looked forward as the small girl stood above her. In the silver light she looked much older, older than Lyndsey herself. This made Lyndsey even more confused, and she didn't bother to hide that fact. "What do you mean? And what just happened?"

The girl sighed, "The legendary hero of Hyrule, and the land can sense just as well as any other creature. It can see that a hero has come again, to save the world from total destruction."

"Oh, yeah, right. And these trees can tell that?" Lyndsey paused a moment, then chuckled at some memory that she muttered, "I always knew my relatives were a bit strange." 

"How can you think of this as a laughing matter? Don't you realize what this means!? A dark time will arise again, because evil has already began it's wicked work." Her eyes welled up as she blinked back a tear. A memory, a hateful memory plagued her.

"Enemy? Dark times? Hero? Wicked work? You know, if I didn't know any better you were reciting lines from a cheap fantasy novel, or a plot from a video game." Lyndsey remarked, still not taking this situation seriously. Hyrule's history is as exciting as learning the anatomy of a slug. This couldn't possibly be true. She thought to herself, _Legendary__ hero of Hyrule, along with some dark and wicked enemy? Please._

The girl tilted her head, "So you think this is a lie? That it's all a trick, or a dream?"

"Yes." Lyndsey answered simply. 

Slumping to the ground the brightness in the girl's eye suddenly left her. She knew it would be hard to convince a person with such a modern mind, but this was already beginning to seem hopeless. She stroked her braid while talking softly. "I knew you would not understand. It will come to you though." The girl then proceeded to look up, giving Lyndsey strong, solemn look. "This is only going to get worse. It's only the beginning. If you would open your mind you would begin to see a much clearer picture. And I advise you'd do that before it is too late."

Lyndsey looked down, silently. She still won't believe this whole ordeal, not yet. The girl's threats meant nothing, but her stare.. There was no hint of a lie in those eyes. A sharp sting shocked her as Lyndsey instinctively grabbed her arm. Those slashes were really starting to burn. 

"I can bandage those for you." The little girl offered, her speech perking up slightly. "Those cuts will being to look very ugly if they become infected."

Lyndsey forced out a half smile. Might as well accept her offer, and she seemed harmless. Also, who knows what this forest will do if she doesn't? "Alright, sure."

The girl instantly bounced to her feet. Offering a hand, she helped Lyndsey get to her feet. The forest had slowly gone back to normal as the girl led Lyndsey further away from the city. The girl would try to explain later, and soon Lyndsey will begin to see the truth of who she really was. Though, the girl only hoped it wouldn't be too late before Lyndsey did realize the truth. 


	4. Chapter 4

**__**

Note: Wooooooo!!! Finally done with Chapter 4! ^.^ … Now that the story is long forgotten. o.O Ah well, very sorry for the extreme delay, but this was a hated but needed chapter. Longer though than the usuals I think, so there's a treat! I tried fixing the pulled writing style, because I can see it myself now. Thanx for all the kind reviews, it's what fuels me on! ^.^ Hope you enjoy, and yes.. Lyndsey's a bonehead.

One final thing, as before the still unknown voice in Lyndsey's head is in **_bold italic _**while anyone's thoughts and Lyndsey's so called visions are just in _italic._ Still nifty, isn't it?

****

Disclaimer: The Legend of Zelda does not belong to me alright? So quit sending the fan-mail and death threats already about a better looking Gamecube game!

****

Chapter 4~

"Okay, is it just me, or are you taking me even _deeper_ into these woods? How can you even tell where you're going? If we run into another one of those wolfos, you're fighting it." Lyndsey looked from side to side, stumbling once in a while when not watching her step. She stopped when a thought came to her. "As a matter of fact, where are we going?" 

The young girl giggled. "I think you will know when you see it," was her response as she walked with a brisk pace. 

The forest's density started to lessen. More light began to break through the gaps of parting trees. The trees also gradually grew different, changing from the towering dark giants before to smaller, lighter, cheerier trees. It began to look like the small bundle of trees that surrounded large mansions. 

Looking back every once in awhile the girl noticed Lyndsey's restlessness. "It's not too far now, a few more hundred feet. I hope you do not mind my mess and how small my home is." She piped, trying to ease Lyndsey's well-shown nerves.

"I'll watch my head." Lyndsey remarked dully.

A little later the green haired girl pushed her way through a tall crowd of thick bushes. Lyndsey followed close behind, branches clawing and pulling at her the whole time. 

"Here it is!" Lyndsey heard the girl yell out right before she stepped out of the bushes. When she came out there was a large area of cleared land before her. They stood near the end of a low cliff, because beyond the short grass they stood on was acres of trees, shrunken and distant. Before the vast land of trees though was an opening of clear land, much like the top of the cliff. Lyndsey, with curiosity in full swing, stepped over to the ledge to get a better look at this cleared land. 

Grass grew tall and wild in the only spot so clear in the entire tree filled horizon. Shorter, lighter grass grew in large circles evenly spaced. It seemed to be the old remnants of foundations, which deteriorated years and years ago. Trenches of beaten grass slinked throughout the area. Lyndsey could almost picture a small civilization living here. In fact, while gathering in every detail Lyndsey was beginning to picture a society right below her.

__

The sky radiated with a pale blue as the grass, green with envy, grew straight and tall trying to reach it. Round one room huts stood compacted together as the forest created a wall around them. A semi-straight dirt path carved down the middle of the huts, leading into unknown places from where it appears and exits. Small people busied along the area. From the distance they had the statue of children dressed in the color of the forest's own. A bobbing ball of light followed each one as if bonded to them with some unknown tie. 

For some odd reason one of the child-like creatures seemed to stand out. This one ran along the path with as much speed as its legs would carry. It had to be a boy, with hair to match the sun. He continued to run, mind set on reaching some goal, which burdened only him. The world around continued it's daily routine, unaware of this boy's troubles. Another sphere of light accompanied him, keeping up even with the boy's rushing speed. On and on he ran coming close to the exit on the left edge of the village. Then, as with the road, he soon disappeared, swallowed whole by the forest.

Lyndsey felt a violent jolt and yelped at the coming of it. Frozen, the girl released her grip of Lyndsey's shoulder and stared with saucer sized eyes. Looking eye to eye with the girl Lyndsey formed a puzzled look. _How..? How did she grow to my height? _Then she knew, Lyndsey had fallen to her knees sometimes during this daydream. 

"Y-you froze once seeing what the landscape was below." The girl stammered, "Then you fell to your knees. Your eyes were open, yet you didn't respond to me until I shook you." 

__

Why is this all happening!? Did I piss off some unknown god!? … I could see everything, like I had saw it just yesterday. But I couldn't, I've never been here in all my life. This is beyond strange, so far beyond it that this has to be a dream! It is; it's a dream. Lyndsey pinched some skin on her arm, though nothing followed, only another jump and yelp. 

"It's happening again!" The girl yelled, throwing her arms up in the air and turning away from Lyndsey. "Can't you just quit daydreaming for one moment?"

Lyndsey staggered to her feet with neither grace nor balance. She came quickly with a fairly believable excuse; "It must be the wound beginning to get to me. Blood loss and all that, causing me to hallucinate. So let's hurry before something worse happens." Bustling like a pub owner overworked by too many demands, Lyndsey pushed the green-haired girl down a slope to the side of the cliff. Its slanted and turned at once, leading into an ocean of high grasses. The high green stems almost overcame the small girl, her attire of green hiding her completely. 

Aisley couldn't help giving Lyndsey a strange look, but when being shoved like that she knew not to argue. Maneuvering through already beaten trails the girl walked with ease and the attitude of knowing the entire area by heart.

"How do you find your way through this?" Lyndsey questioned, shoving tough weeds out of her direction that would occasionally backfire and smack her in the face.

"I have walked this path many nights and mornings." The girl had no trouble stepping through the beaten down plant. Her long braid swung like the pendulum on a clock. She stopped for a second, looking to her side then slowly to Lyndsey. "I almost feel as if I knew this place before." A distant and questionable look covered her face, but she shrugged it off and kept walking.

****** 

Lyndsey's jaw dropped at the sight that stood before her, a magnificent tree that stood out greatly from its grassy surroundings. The ground lowered to greet it, trying to subtract the height but failing in attempt. Roots extended like the legs of a spider, and branches swayed like a woman's hair blown in all places by the wind. A sturdy but small deck was built along the front, curving with the tree. A rope ladder was the only door to this forsaken treehouse. Lyndsey didn't move, she couldn't. To think of what it would be it to live in such a house. The girl was already partway up the ladder before Lyndsey was able to overcome her gawking. 

A single woven blanket covered the doorway. Lyndsey was welcomed by lantern glow when she reached the top of the ladder. Inside, the girl bustled about, grabbing any odd object from built in shelves tracing the walls. The room was round and small; a gas-powered heater in a corner by the bed was the only sign of a modern life.

"Watch your head!" The girl warned, not even looking up from the pile of strange bottles and a bowl that she cluttered onto a table.

But the warning came a second too late. The minute Lyndsey bent down under the doorway and tried to straighten up 'Thunk!' Her head rang with a more hollow sound than the wood. 

Giggling at the noise and Lyndsey's annoyed groan, the girl began pouring and mixing things in the bowl. "You won't fit in the chairs, so you can take a seat on the bed." 

Falling onto the bed, Lyndsey welcomed the softness of the pallet with a sigh of relief. Her legs ached and finally coming into a decent light she noticed how filthy she was for the first time. She gazed about the room, taking in everything there was to offer before looking back at the other occupant of the home. Tilting her head, she watched the girl mush around objects in a bowl, which was starting to look like a muddy paste. "You know, I never asked what your name was." 

The girl's head shot up, loose strands of bright green hair framed her face and freckles specked her cheeks, "My name?" She almost looked shocked at such a simple question, "Aisley." 

Lyndsey simply nodded, not knowing a good enough reply. Though to her it seemed to be a very strange name… She shivered, thinking of how hard it must be to live alone in a desolate area, but knew herself that cold feeling inside of being alone. 

Just then Aisley rose to her feet and walked over to Lyndsey, bowl in hand. "Roll up your sleeve." 

Lyndsey obeyed the orders, cringing as the shreds of the torn sleeve stuck to the dried blood on her arm. The four slashes were caked over in blood, but stayed surprisingly clean. Even though it burned as if she held it above a flame. 

Without say or warning Aisley slapped on some of the mud-like paste, giving the wound a very thick coating. Lyndsey almost quaked and screamed from the sting that traveled through her body like a spark of electricity. Instead she held it in for fear of scaring Aisley, and quivered slightly. Closing her eyes she thought it would ease the pain, though by the time she got the nerve to open them again Lyndsey already found her upper arm to her elbow bandaged in a white clothe. Her arm felt stiff, but she could still bend her elbow. 

Aisley had just stepped aside, a bright smile on her face plainly showing her job well done. "The paste was to keep the wound from becoming infected, or poisoned." 

Lyndsey's face went pale from the last word, "Poisoned?"

Aisley nodded, "Wolfo's claws are poisonous to a Hylian's skin. Your skin would develop a severe rash and welts that create permanent scars. That is one reason why I brought you here." 

"Wow… Thank you." Lyndsey said, forming a smile at the end. 

Smirking for a moment before letting out a sigh, Aisley continued, "Though, the wound was not the main reason for why you are here." 

Lyndsey gave her a strange look, then focused on the floor. She then dug out the small dagger that was placed in her purse. It gleamed with a cold silver glow. The gold hilt and ruby embedded in it were without a chip or fade. "Is it something that has to deal with this?"

The green haired girl shuffled her feet; "It is a part." Taking her finger she drew a design in the muddy paste left in the bowl. The drawing was that of three equilateral triangles joined to from a larger triangle, then within the middle another triangle shown the same size as the three. While showing it to Lyndsey, Aisley asked, "Have you ever seen this design before?"

Lyndsey just about said no, but then her hand shot up to her neck, tracing it as if there was a necklace there. "My..my mother.." Lyndsey whispered. 

The girl's eyebrows shot up in surprise, "Your mother what?" She pried. 

"My mother had… a necklace!" Lyndsey blurted out once she remembered. "A dainty gold chain with a charm of gold that looked exactly like that." Her face changed drastically as she began to let out more of the memory. Her eyes moved to the floor before continuing, "She always wore it, and I asked her once what it stood for when I was very young. She simply said it was what she lived for, nothing else. After that I never brought up the subject again." Lyndsey kept her eyes glued to the floor after she finished; her eyes glistened in the corners. 

Aisley saw how drastically Lyndsey had changed when it came to personal issues, and dropped the subject on her mother. "It is a symbol, more like a religious symbol, that the people of the ancient times worshipped. It was called the Triforce, and it contained the powers of the three goddesses that created this world."

"That can't be true, there has never been a major religion of the people as history states, and history also states that the world was created through scientific means." Lyndsey remarked with a dull tone, still looking toward the floor. 

"And you believe them?"

Lyndsey narrowed her eyes as she lifted her head; "It's far more believable than what you just stated."

"Well," The green haired girl quipped, "Prepare yourself for a history lesson, and we'll see at the end what you believe." 

__

Oh great, I'll bet 2 blue rupees the story's another fairy tale told to children at bedtime. Lyndsey thought with a sarcastic spark. Shuffling around a bit on the bed, she tried to find a comfortable position. 

Aisley pulled up a chair. Taking a deep breath she hunched up her shoulders for a few seconds then let them hang loosely. "Before the creation of Hyrule, before the creation of all things, three golden goddesses descended in a realm of chaos. Not a word was said between them, but all three unanimously agreed to put their powers to good, and created their own world."

Lyndsey rolled her eyes, thinking that a five-year old could come up with something better.

The green haired girl ignored her, "Din, the goddess of power, was the first to descend. Using her arms of flame she twisted and bent the land to her will. Soaring up she created mountains, diving down she molded the valleys. The land varied greatly from rugged and high to smooth and low. When satisfied she returned to her sisters.

"Naryu, the goddess of wisdom, then took a step forth, thinking Din's masterpiece needed a bit more to be complete. Gazing about the land she whispered ancient words to herself. Soon the air above the land shone a pale blue while a sphere of gold produced a glow that blanketed the land. Wind blew, making her hair waving arms that encircled her face. Tears of joy flowed down her face, dripping down below her toes and rushing away, forming the rivers and lakes. She had created the law of the land. 

"Once returning the final sister, Farore, held back to wait and think her decision over. The goddess of courage knew her sisters had created a perfect world, but it didn't seem finished to her yet. Walking over the ground, her bare toes feeling every inch of the soil, she chanted words that seemed to make the ground shake. The feeling of revived life began to rise through the ground. Small creatures looking like dandelion seeds emerged, floating through the air. Green stems of plants rose from the soil, cushioning the goddess's feet. She had created life, imperfect creatures that will live off the land and uphold the law. 

"Answering her sisters' call, Farore appeared next to them. They smiled, bright and beautiful smiles, at their world beneath them. Oh how they loved to stay, to watch over their beloved creations, but they did not belong there. They needed to return to their own world, the Sacred Realm. Din was the first to shoot up to the sky, heading to their home. The other two followed soon after. Closer and faster they flew, soon forming into a single streak of gold. Suddenly they collided with a deafening explosion. The explosion morphed a relic, sealing the three powers of the goddesses within. The Triforce stood as the gate between our world and the Sacred Realm. Each piece of it represented a different element: power, wisdom, and courage." 

Lyndsey blinked, to throw her head back and laugh uncontrollably would have been an understatement of what she felt toward the entire story. She sighed, using all her power to hold back a single giggle; "Wow. It must have taken _hours_ of deep thought to come up with a story like this." A smirk escaped her grasp, and crawled along her face.

Aisley's gave her a curious look, "Is that all you have to say?"

"Do you really want to hear my other reaction?" Lyndsey asked, on the verge of laughing

Aisley went quiet, getting up without a word she set the bowl on the table unnaturally hard, like a way to vent hidden frustration. Through her teeth she spoke more to herself than anyone, "This could have never been easy, could it? Too stubborn, far too stubborn to realize, but maybe someone could explain this better…"   


Lyndsey's ears twitched. Feeling the need to defend herself she spoke with a loud voice, "Too stubborn? Am I expected to believe someone who has stolen my possessions, and led me into the jaws of a ravaged wolfo!?" 

"If you do not wish to believe me, someone else shall explain it better. That is far from the full explanation, and I can see you won't listen to me anymore, so why waste my breath?" Aisley had caught on quick to Lyndsey's sarcasm, and returned it almost as well as the master herself.

Snorting, Lyndsey narrowed her eyes, "Who is this someone else? Is there more like you?"

"Not exactly."

"And of course you won't tell me who this mystery person is?"

"You'll meet that person soon enough, or he shall meet you soon enough." The green-haired girl answered simply, crossing her arms.  


"AHAH! So it's a _he_!" Lyndsey yelled out, happy that she caught that little clue.

The room went quiet after Lyndsey's yelled died off. The green haired girl shuffled her feet along the floor. Being shot down with her explanation she didn't know what else to say.

Lyndsey could almost sense what Aisley was thinking, and sighed as she began her explanation, "I'm sorry I don't believe you, but doesn't this story seem.. far fetched? I of all people should be the first to believe this reason for the creation of the world, but was it really just some fling by these "goddesses" to show off their powers? Please! Show me some kind of proof before just coming out with some story that back at home would get you a free ticket to the psyche-ward!" Ending her rant on a high note she crossed her arms and slumped against the wall. She kept a smug look on her face before something seemed to click inside her head. 

**__**

The little one does not lie.

Lyndsey's face went as white as sheets. She had quickly shoved the last experience with that distant voice to the back of her mind, and claimed that it was all imagined. The forest girl had began to argue back to Lyndsey's rant, but she didn't hear her. The voice echoed throughout her head like when standing in a canyon. Over and over it repeated until she couldn't stand it anymore. Putting her hands up to her ears, Lyndsey screamed out, "Stop it! Just shut up!! I don't want to listen to you!!" As if thinking it would chase the faceless voice out of her mind.

It did succeed, for the room grew deathly still after the screech. Looking up, Lyndsey saw Aisley standing before her with an expression almost like she was just slapped in the face. 

Lyndsey lowered her hands and tried to stammer and apology, "I- I'm sorry. That wasn't meant for you--"

"It doesn't matter." Aisley replied, her voice cold as stone and her eyes darting to the side of the room. She sighed and continued before Lyndsey could attempt to speak again. "I was not meant to be the one to convince you, only to try to lessen the shock. And now I see that I didn't succeed."

Lyndsey didn't reply, but just lowered her head.

  
"I think it would be best if you left now." Aisley stated without emotion.

"But," Lyndsey shot up, "What you have told me doesn't explain anything!"

Aisley looked up to her, and her eyes grew cold. "I tried to explain it, but you did not believe even the beginning. I don't wish to waste my time with you anymore. If you want to continue to blindly walk right into the enemy's clutches, that's your own stubborn fault!" 

Lyndsey's eyes widened as she gritted her teeth and grabbed her purse and sword. "Fine, continue with your fairy tales, but you won't see me listening! And if I ever see you in the streets of Koriki again, I will turn you in for theft and harassment." With that Lyndsey hurried to the doorway, brushing past Aisley without a single glance.

Sighing, Aisley yelled out to Lyndsey before she was to the door. "Stop!"

Lyndsey stopped, but did not turn in Aisley's direction while she spoke. "What?"

"You don't know the way out of the forest."

Lyndsey stayed quiet, and at that moment felt her stupidity coming through again. When she heard Aisley's words for that last time she pulled the blanket aside and disappeared.

"Go in the same direction we came, but stay straight, and do not follow the same trail I took to the hilltop." Aisley called out, loud enough to carry through the blanket. 

Lyndsey barely heard her before she fumbled down the ladder.

******

A spring's wind was bitter at late hours. Black feather's ruffled as nature's shadow swooped among the currents. It knew its orders well, and was his master's best spy. An enclosed clearing was spread before it, while the deep green of Koriki Forest bordered the clearing for miles. It's eyes were sharp enough to notice the sudden moment of any creature, no matter how hidden and no matter how small. An unnatural light came from a treehouse under it, and that's where its main focus was. Now something came from it, and the creature squawked with joy. 

__

"A Hylian, female with hair the color of the pale sun above us. I want you to find her, and give me something, anything that will tell me where. You will not return until this is done!" 

His master's angered voice caused the bird to quiver, but it was soon just a distant memory when this something came forth into the night. Flying closer this spy could clearly see as the something ploughed through tall grasses that it had hair of a pale gold. An angular face, pointed ears, yes yes! The bird had finally found her! Quickly it disappeared into the trees, right before the Hylian looked his way.

Ebony talons clung to thick branches. Now that it had done half of its duty, proof of whereabouts needed to be obtained. Carefully inching to the edge of the branch, the bird reached for a thin enough twig to snap. Koriki Forest contained trees that which grew no where else in the world, and it would be perfect proof for the spy's master. A quick snap came suddenly, followed by the strong flaps of wings. As the bird emerged above the treetops a single twig with three dangling leaves filled its talons. 

Home soon appeared before it. The ivory walls, towers reaching to the sky, and the silence of a sleeping Castle Town greeted the spy. As the bird's shadows glided along the castle walls, illuminated by the moonlight, few guards bothered to turn their heads. Silence that matched death surrounded it as the spy continued to climb to the tallest tower. There waited its master. 

A figure stood silently at the foot of a balcony, clothed in a color that equated his spy. A cape whipped behind him, snapping when the wind twisted it in the wrong direction. Darkness enveloped him, and he waited patiently for his worker to return to him. 

The bird shot up from below the figure, and released the twig the moment it was above the master's head. A gloved hand stretched out and snapped the twig from the air, with reflexes that were astounding to see. Studying the catch before his hooded face, he rubbed the jagged leaves between his fingers. His voice was barely above a whisper as he spoke to himself, "The Koriki Forest…" 

His head turned to the bird as it perched on the edge of the waist high wall of the balcony. "You have done well as always, raven. You are free to leave now." 

With a flap of its wings the raven quickly soared off, following the wind currents once more.

Continuing to cradle the twig within his hands the man spoke softly to himself once more, "Then they shall arrive here tomorrow." The shadows of the tower took hold once more as he stepped back into the tower. Though no one could see, a wicked smile crept over his face. 


	5. Chapter 5 - Sweet Dreams..

**__**

Author's Note: Yes yes I realize it's been a LONG time since I last updated this, but I got sidetracked -.- Let me just say if you ever need to read a good fantasy series try "A Song of Ice and Fire" by George R.R. Martin. GREAT books, had me sucked in till the end and it's still not over. So anyways, this sucker's kinda long, probably the longest one yet. The beginning may seem shakey, I've been trying to get that fixed forever but I can never write it so it works right. Ah well, read on if you're still interested! *kicks the ones that are sleeping* 

****

Copyright and Disclaimer: I have not, do not, and will never own Zelda… If I did I'd be in the bahamas by now getting a decent tan being waited on by Lucas, heheh. ^^ Also any new characters that are introduced in here are mine! If anyone would think of using this crap without my permission is truly desperate, and should really learn to steal better things! 

**__**

Chapter 5~   
  
  
Lyndsey almost jumped for joy once seeing the motel straight ahead. Rest at last! She could just feel it now, the cheap motel spring bed, the scratchy sheets, even the flat pillows. Usually it would probably take her hours to get used to not being in her own bed, but at this moment she would pass out on a bed of nails.   
  
Never once did that large letter D look so beautiful until the moment Lyndsey came galloping by. Now to only go through the hall and right into the first door and she would be seconds from dreamland. Tomorrow she would give her professor a big fat kiss for giving her the first room nearest to the door.   
  
Her fingers brushed across the key that dwelled in her pant's pocket. It only fit the front door, though the more her fingers grazed across it the more doubts filled her head. She knew it had to be way past curfew. What if she would walk in only to be caught by some loud mouth wanting the favor of a certain professor? Who knows what would happen to her grade then. The patio doors only unlocked from the inside, but Lyndsey already told Shawna to leave them unlock. _Might as well choose the patio, the quickest and safest way._   
  
The moonlight shone off the sliding glass, making them glow as if they were enchanted mirrors. _Maybe I'll be lucky enough to scare Shawna out of her beauty sleep._ Lyndsey thought with an snicker.   
  
It was easy enough to find the doors, being they were in the first room of the section. Lyndsey first tried to peek through the glass, muttering to herself when not being able to see anything, "If she has anyone, anyone at all in that room with her she'll be the one sleeping in the great outdoors."   
  
Reaching out, Lyndsey gave a quick tug to the handle on the door, nothing moved. A few more grunts and tugs still gave nothing. Locked out, of course, what else could go wrong this night?   
  
Lyndsey sighed, kicking at a piece of cheap, plastic lawn furniture that littered the wooden deck belonging to each room. Quickly and as quietly as possible she snuck through the big D section doors and brushed down the hall to her door. She almost felt like kicking the door in, at least she wouldn't have to worry about being locked out ever again.   
  
The room was nearly pitch dark. A night-light glowed like a torch in the bathroom, but it didn't provide any use when the bathroom door was almost shut. Lyndsey wove around discarded clothing that made a jagged trail from the door to the bed; it was just as she reluctantly figured. Hopefully whoever had given Shawna a visit was gone by now, or they were both sleeping. Lyndsey aimed herself to the bed nearest to the patio doors, being it looked as if it was undisturbed. Shrugging off her pants and losing her first shirt she tumbled into her bed equipped with a T-shirt and underwear. She buried her head in a pillow and grabbed what few blankets there were, hugging them tightly to her. This was paradise in itself, the cheap springs seemed to mold to her and the blankets already enveloped her in warmth. Lyndsey was just on the verge of mentally disappearing from this world until…   
  
A grunt and the movement of something made the bed wiggle. Lyndsey ignored it, nothing would ruin this peaceful and comfortable moment. But then an arm wrapped around her stomach, pulling her closer to its owner. She felt breathing on her neck, enough to make goosebumps appear instantly. A gruff voice whispered in her ear while a hand groped around with her shirt, "Hey baby, I knew you'd change your mind about a third round."   
  
_No, no that isn't… it can't be… I'm dreaming… I have to be._ Lyndsey's eyes were wide as saucers, and she was almost too shocked to breathe let alone move. That is until whoever's arm then found its way up her shirt... way up her shirt... way too far up..   
  
She was up in an instant, throwing back the covers and flying out of the bed. "WHAT ARE YOU DOING IN MY BED?!" She screamed, so flustered by what just happened she blew up louder than she wanted.   
  
The lights flicked on then, by a red haired man only in his underwear. The moment he saw who he had just shared the bed with his jaw hit the floor, and looked like he was about to wet his pants at any moment.   
  
"Did you REALLY have to scream so LOUD?" A shrill and groggy voice answered. Shawna didn't even bother to sit up in bed, but looked as if she had a rough night the way it was.   
  
Lyndsey's heart was speeding beyond imagine, her anger was becoming so flared her head felt as if it was about to explode. _Him, Argh! He touched me! He touched me like that! How could he!? He's dead, I'm killing him right now.. He's dieing.. He's going to die right in front of her!_ "Out of ALL the guys there are here you brought THAT in here?! Did you even know what he was trying to do!?"   
  
"I didn't mean it!" Gary blurted out; "If I knew it was you I wouldn't have even used that bed!" By then he had finally got his act together, and was ready for insults, but Lyndsey wasn't just going to give insults. The minute he glanced at her face and eyes his small eyes became twice their size.   
  
Her eyes were a blue raging fire. Reaching for him she dug her nails into his arms and yanked him up. "You're leaving, right now! And I don't want to see, or hear, or feel anything from you ever again for the rest of this trip!"   
  
Gary was more than two times Lyndsey's strength and weight, but she held him up and half carried him to the door as if he a small child. The door flew open, slamming against the wall hard enough to send up a huge crack. Gary then followed by flying out with as much force. Some of the neighbor's doors were already beginning to open up, wondering what all the noise was at this hour. Stumbling across the carpet, Gary lost his balance and fell against the wall on the other side.   
  
Lyndsey disappeared for a moment from the doorway, long enough to gather up what clothes were his. When reappearing she whipped all of it at him, hoping to hit him in the head with his belt buckle. Laughs were already beginning to surround her, and if she wasn't in such a blind rage she would have been embarrassed enough to blush.   
  
Kyle was one of the other occupants of the motel to catch most of what was going on. He threw open his door first, knowing enough the distant screaming was Lyndsey's. Gawking at the scene, he was about the only one not dieing of laughter. Usually he would find this hilarious, but Lyndsey didn't even look like herself, and her eyes almost seemed to have a glow to them. _Gary's lucky his head's not on a stick, and Lyndsey looks as if she's gone through a real life nightmare._   
  
Gary was just trying to get up to his feet when Lyndsey stepped out and yelled at him in the most anger-filled and threatening voice possible, "If I ever see you anywhere near me, yes NEAR me again. I will remove what brought you to this room in the first place and nail it to the wall above your bed!" Then before waiting for an answer she stalked back to the room, slamming the door shut once more behind her.   
  
The entire hallway was in a riot. Gary, shamed in front of them all, it was a not an everyday sight. No one was likely to forget this for a long time. Cursing, he got to his feet. His legs seemed wobbly after the entire ordeal, which didn't make the situation better for him. Remarks were shouted towards him, but bounced right off, not even sinking through the skull. The murderous looks Lyndsey had given her were enough to give nightmares for the rest of his life and held all of his thoughts at the moment.   
  
Kyle watched him like a hawk while Gary shoved past him to get through the door. "No closing remarks? No come backs? Nothing?" He questioned.   
  
"Don't taunt me Slicn. Try going through that without shitting your pants. Then, if you're still alive, we'll talk." Gary's face was pale, and how he spoke was a complete opposite of his usual cocky self.   
  
Usually this would have been a perfect time for Gary to brag about whatever he had done to Lyndsey, but it almost seemed as if he suddenly became scared of Lyndsey. Kyle stood at the door for some time, replaying the events of the nights inside his mind while giving Gary an unconcealed stare.   
  
"Quit gawking and shut off that damn light already!" Gary snapped, ripping back the covers of one of the beds and crawling in. He threw his clothes to a vacant corner as they snapped against the wall.   
  
Clicking off the light, Kyle sat on the edge of his bed, too burdened by thoughts to get a decent night's sleep. Tomorrow morning he had to talk to Lyndsey, there was no doubt about it. He needed to know what happened this night when she ran off after the thief.   
  
Drifting paranoid thoughts passed through his mind, and he cursed himself for not following her. She was already gone from his sight when he had realized what was happening. Already proving enough times before she could take care of herself he left her alone. But he always had this feeling she sometimes needed the protection she never asks for. Kyle knew her too well and too long, she can't go through everything alone, like how most of her life has been played. _I won't let her run off again alone, I won't. Next time she's not going to go through her problems alone._ With those words echoing inside his mind Kyle laid back and drifted off to sleep.   


******

  
  
The moment Lyndsey slammed that door shut the energy seemed to drain away to nothing. She felt shaky and dizzy, as if she hadn't eaten at all for the entire day. Shawna was yelling something at her, but it sounded hollow throughout her head, and it pained her ears. Feeling worse every moment, Lyndsey stumbled into in the bed again, and was out even before her head hit the pillow.   
  
  
_Hack.  
Slash.  
Hack.  
Slash.  
  
  
The steel glided like a bird of prey, taking down any oncoming blows. Still the eyes never stopped glowing, the red lanterns never even flickered. Blood spilled over her arms like a waterfall, to the point where no white of skin showed. She felt the off and on brush of fur across her face, and the gleaming of sudden teeth sent shocks of pain through her entire system. But the eyes never move, never faltered, never blinked.   
  
Then it was all playing over again, the forest, the wolf, the dagger, the pain and blood. Everything was the exactly the same, being carried out in some kind of morbid replay. Though once the wolf was killed and burned she didn't go for the dagger, her body wouldn't allow herself to move. The forest began to fade away around her, turning blacker, darker, soon becoming nothing. The dagger and she were the only things left in this nothing. It then began to come alive, producing its own light that shown a vibrant blue.   
  
Beams of light, exactly three, projected themselves from the glowing sword. At first they were just blue-white beams, but soon pictures began to show within them. The first withheld a scene with the small people in green, playing within their village. The second was one of a large volcano, gray smoke creating a ring around it. The third was even odder, depicting a cavernous world filled with nude people in the forms of fish. A flash, then the pictures were gone.   
  
Replacing each picture was a stone, all three lined in gold and in different shapes. The stone replacing the forest scene was an emerald green, the second looked to be a ruby filled with fire and the third a clear water sapphire. Spinning slowly they gave a three colored glow that shined on her face.   
  
"…Remember…" The air around her hissed. Its voice was a combination of three; a voice that was deep, hard, and cruel; another that was soft, kind, and gentle; the last being stern, understanding, and tolerant.   
  
She turned around in a circle, trying to find the owner of the voice. "Remember what?" She yelled, though the space that surrounded her swallowed her voice right after it left her mouth.   
  
The voice all but ignored her question. "…Accept…"   
  
She sighed, muttering under her breath, "That really answers a lot."   
  
What felt like some invisible hand lashed out and smacked her across the face, knocking her to the floor.   
  
"…Listen…" This time the mixture of voices had hissed with an eminent anger, darkening the glow of the sword.   
  
Blackness began to swirl around her. The stones, the glow, the sword itself were gone, swallowed whole along with herself. Stillness hung heavily in the air, saturating it to the point where she had trouble breathing. It stayed like that for seconds, maybe even minutes or hours, she couldn't tell.   
  
Then something caused her angular ears to perk up. A rustle, no, more like the harsh flap of wings. Louder it grew, overtaking the stillness. Soon it felt like she was surrounded, as the noise rattled her eardrums. "Black wings, like a raven's wings." She thought.   
  
She now sensed something even more strange and terrible. It felt as if she was being watched by huge eyes, eyes that were more than the size of her. Eyes in which had just appeared in front of her. She gasped, trying to back away, or turn, but the distance from the eyes never changed. They were near to a Hylian's eyes by the look, though with irises the color of flowing blood. The dark and light of the red seemed to swirl and change every moment. She tried to close her eyes, but maybe they were already closed, for no matter what she did the eyes kept staring.   
  
They were narrowed in a cruel gaze, and for the longest time she felt as if she was being stripped clean of every secret and every thought she contained within herself. The experience was so terrifying she could only stay stilland cry.   
  
"No… Stop it.. STOP IT!" Her mind screamed out in agony, for her mouth wouldn't open and no voice would come. The scream seemed to rip out of her head and overcame everything with a shrill, bloodcurdling force._   
  
Lyndsey was up almost instantly, her breathing ragged and her throat pulled and sore. Sunlight shone on her face, so bright she brought up an arm to cover her eyes. Purple spots floated everything when she blinked. _Morning? Already? How can that be?_   
  
"What was that all about? Gary groping you once again?" Her room companion barked. "You scream loud enough to wake half of the motel."   
  
Lyndsey grumbled. The strange dream was already beginning to fade away from her mind, though her entire head seemed to explode with each throb. "What time is it?" She asked, her voice barely about a whisper.   
  
"Nine." Shawna answered, more preoccupied with what was on the TV as she casually flipped through channels. She was already dressed and ready, her bags packed neatly. What was even worse was that she even made her bed.   
  
Lyndsey could only blink. No human would ever clean up a motel room that neat. "Doesn't the bus leave at 9:30?" She asked, hoping she was wrong about the time.   
  
A wicked grin slowly crawled across Shawna's face. "You got it, and from how you look I'd get going if I was you."   
  
Lyndsey cursed and threw back the covers. The minute she got to her feet she almost felt like screaming once again. Her legs and arms felt like she went for a 100 mile triathlon. As fast as she could possibly move Lyndsey shuffled through her bag, threw out enough clothes to go through the day and hobbled to the bathroom. She noticed throughout the whole time Shawna's constant snickering. "You really have reason to laugh, when there are millions of things about you that will give anyone fits of laughter." Lyndsey started as she went pass Shawna to the bathroom.   
  
"Like what?" She asked, unlocking her eyes from the tv screen.   
  
"Ohh, how about the look on your face when you find out what kind of diseases you get for laying down with dogs?" Lyndsey answered with a grin even more wicked than Shawna's.   
  
"Sorry to disappoint, but I wasn't planning on "laying down" with Kyle." Shawna snapped, moving her eyes back to the television.   
  
Lyndsey snorted. _So you wanna dance? I'll take you for a spin._ "Yet you lay with everything else."   
  
"Oh stop acting bitter just because I'm wanted and you're not."   
  
She couldn't help but laugh, but Lyndsey had to end this quick or else walk to Hyrule Castle Town. "Sorry I'm not bitter about being "wanted" for only a night's worth." Then with a final grin, Lyndsey limped toward the bathroom.   
  
Humid, moisture filled air smacked her head-on once she opened the bathroom door all the way. She was almost too scared to find out how filthy she got last night, but Lyndsey gritted her teeth and looked into the huge mirror aligning the sink. Her hair was mussed and full of dirt, but that was a given. Clothes also looked a little dirty and sweat stained. But then she looked herself in the eyes and saw the one thing that almost made her faint. Grabbing a hold of the edge of the sink counter she steadied herself as she looked closer at her face. A red mark had savagely overtaken her right cheek, and it felt swollen when her fingers lightly touched it.   
  
_It was a dream… only a dream. Wasn't it? Yeah, I just smacked my face across something when I ran through the woods. That couldn't be made by a hand, no. It can't._ Turning abruptly away from the mirror, she started the water while throwing off what clothes she had left on. Lyndsey almost jumped right in until noticing the bandage on her arm. Not wanting it to get wet she bit her lip and started ripping the tissue and unraveling it. Her arm felt tingly from the returning circulation once the bandage was undone. She expected it to be dirty and disgusting, but once her arm was exposed Lyndsey almost fainted a second time. Her arm was completely healed, as if she never had gotten scratched up in the first place.   
  
"Too bad I didn't get more of that stuff." She muttered, before diving into the water, ready to scrub until she had only two layers of skin instead of three.   


******

  
Relieving as it was, Lyndsey sure wasn't relieved when looking at the clock when coming out of the shower. 9:20, she never could take short showers, even if she wasn't grimy all over.   
  
Her hair hung in clumps like a mop, but she didn't care. Thinking the shower would wake her up was dead wrong, for now Lyndsey was even more tired than before and she was still extremely stiff. That castle had better have comfy beds, VERY comfy beds.   
  
She put on her blackest look in case Shawna still wanted another round, but once she walked out someone else sat on Lyndsey's unmade bed, flipping through the channels without noticing her.   
  
"What are you doing here?" Lyndsey asked suspiciously, still towel drying her hair.   
  
Kyle looked at his watch; "Cutting it a little close?"   
  
"I live life on the edge." She answered with a grin.   
  
"On the edge of the road soon enough. Want me to help you pack?"   
  
Grabbing any discarded clothing and items, Lyndsey stuffed them all in her bag. Then with two punches the bag was closed. "Nope, have it covered. Now let's go."   
  
Kyle had just turned it to HNC (Hyrulian News Channel) and went off into his own little world, ignoring her question. He had a thing for politics, and knew so much about it that he frightened even the more avid followers of it.   
  
Some young newswoman was sitting at a desk with a landscape backround behind her. Yet as she spoke the picture changed to random pictures of a Gerudo man, a huge Gerudo man. He dressed always in sharp black suits yet held the newfound style of men wearing long flowing capes with their suits. The cape was as black as his eyes, and the underside as orange and firey as his hair. A nose jutted out from his face so sharp it could have been a spear. Strong and frightening, just getting a glimpse of him made Lyndsey shiver.   
  
_"This Morning's Breaking news story – In a newfound attempt to push the vote for the return of a monarchy, vice-president Ganondorf Dragmire will make an appearance and the newly reconstructed Hyrule Castle in Hyrule Castle Town."   
  
_Ganondorf now was speaking to a reporter, his voice as deep and booming as a bass drum_, "I believe that our grand country has gone through many troubles in these many years that a Democratic government has dominated. The more voices that are joined in the vote, the more time it takes for decisions to be made. This country can't spare that time any longer, action needs to happen, a change has to occur in order for us to survive."   
  
"Critics claim though that the Vice-President is aiming more towards tyranny, and that his power-hungry ideas should be thrown aside before any damage is done."_   
  
Kyle muttered, "Tyranny is right, though the damage has already been done."   
  
"What do you mean?" Lyndsey tilted her head.   
  
"Throughout the entire time I have been interested in politics that man has been like a locust. He started at the way bottom a complete unknown to everyone who wasn't expected to make it far, yet it's still considered a mystery how he made his way up the ladder of success so quickly. The more ground he gained, the more of his followers came, replacing far more worthy men within the system. He even became Secretary of Defense before the last election, and now has donated more money to the army than to any other program in the last few years. He's gained so much support he's the most popular and loved man at this moment. It's almost like he knows things, things about power that no other person can comprehend. Something is about to happen, and he's going to be in the middle of it." Kyle explained in solemn tones.   
  
"Then why hasn't there been anyone to stop this? I mean if you can notice this why can't anyone else?"   
  
"How can you stop a man who is surrounded by power every step he takes? His followers are all over the system, from places as high as his to the lowest possible, right where he started at. He's so far into this that to remove him now would cause the entire government to fall, and he knows it."   
  
Lyndsey sat for a moment without anything to say, letting his last few sentences sneak in. "Well, are you so sure his way will be so bad for the country?" She asked with a little bit of optimism.   
  
Kyle just looked at her, his brown eyes that always showed kindness and sympathy towards her just giving a blank stare. He then suddenly blinked and changed the subject just as quick; "We should get to the bus. I still have to go to my room and grab my stuff." Kyle then stiffly got up, clicked off the TV, and headed for the door. "I'll save a seat for you." He finished with a soft smile before stepping outside.   
  
"That was weird." Lyndsey muttered once the door was closed. Her mind soon wandered away from that thought once she saw what time it was. Grabbing her duffle bag, she stuffed whatever few items she still had out and sprinted for the door.


End file.
